


Talking About It

by stelladelnordxd



Series: Jughead/Betty Episode Tags [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode Spoilers, F/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: Betty wonders why Jughead didn't mention anything to her and confronts him after a night of sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick episode coda to 1.07. Talks about Jughead's homelessness but doesn't outright mention it. Eventually, I'll write coda's that are actually lengthy and well written with many different aspects of the episode in them. Until then, enjoy this trash xD

She wakes up the next morning, blinking blearily as her heart thuds in her chest and she bites on her lower lip. She didn’t confront her ---  _ boyfriend _ ? -- about what she had learned when she learned it, wanting to sleep on the news, wanting to approach the topic carefully. Now it was the next morning and as she sat up in her bed, she couldn’t help but look over to her window, not hoping for a glimpse of Archie, but for a glimpse of  _ Jughead _ . The next few minutes go by fast -- or slow, Betty doesn’t know. She’s pretty much a zombie throughout, a pit forming in her stomach full of worry and anxiety over what she is feeling. She knows, of course, that what she’s feeling is  _ nothing  _ in comparison to what Juggy is no doubt feeling, but -- With a frustrated growl towards herself, Betty finds her bag and makes her way downstairs, shaking her head at her mother who wants her to eat something and talk about Polly. She’s not hungry though, and she doesn’t want to talk about Polly right now, secure in her sister’s whereabouts. As she opens her front door and looks up, her heart stops when she spots Archie and Jughead leaving Archie’s garage, and she can’t stop herself from walking over to the two of them and turning towards her best friend quickly.

“Can you go ahead, Arch? I want to talk to Juggy about something,” she asks, fingers interlocking with Jughead’s as she squeezes it quickly, taking note of the worried look Jughead gives her and then Archie.

“Sure, Betty,” he responds with a frown for a moment before making his way before them. Logically, Betty knows that Archie’s not used to the idea of her and Jughead together but currently, it’s not something she’s really paying attention to, instead walking next to Jughead and trying to sort out her thoughts. He’s watching her carefully and Betty looks over at him with a small smile before looking down and biting on the inside of her cheek. She still doesn’t know how to begin talking about this, doesn’t know if he’s willing to talk about this currently, but she wants to get this out into the open before they arrive at the school, where anyone could hear them. She feels him tugging her a bit and she looks up at him and her heart pounds, not because of the nerves going through her, but because of the way he makes her feel when she catches him looking at her the way he’s currently looking.

“Is everything okay, Betts?” She hears and she sucks in a deep breath before squeezing Jughead’s hand and stepping forward. 

“How come you never said anything?” She asks a moment later and she watches as Jughead opens and closes his mouth for a moment before she continues onwards, “I’m not upset. In fact, I can even sort of understand it. But it still kind of hurts to know that you felt like you couldn’t confide--” she stops speaking when she feels Jughead’s hand on her neck, pulling her in and kissing her softly. Her mouth opens under his as her hands go to his suspenders, grabbing on before they break for air shortly after. She’s surprised to find a smile on Juggy’s face and she frowns, tilting her head in confusion.

“If Archie hadn’t found me, you would’ve been the first person I told, Betty. I was scared though. Scared that you would judge me, or not want to be with me, or even--” She stops him there in the same way he stopped her, kissing him lightly before resting her forehead against his when she breaks away.

“I would  _ never _ ,” she begins as her voice cracks and Jughead nods, fingers playing with a strand of her hair.

“I know,” he adds, his voice barely a whisper as she wraps her arms around his waist and snuggles into his chest. It feels so nice that she can’t help but sigh and she knows Jughead is smiling into her hair.

“But I was scared nonetheless, Betty, because your opinion on me is important. I don’t ever want to let you down,” he adds and Betty looks up at him through thick lashes, smiling softly.

“You haven’t. You won’t.” She says. “Just, next time? Remember you can come to me, okay?” She asks and Jughead nods, leaning forward to kiss her once more and Betty smiles, her hand resting on his neck like it did during their first kiss. 

“We need to leave. Or we’ll be late for first period,” Jughead states in between quick kisses and Betty frowns before giggling and pulling away.

“Off we go, then,” she says, squeezing Jughead’s hand as they finish their walk. She doesn’t know what’s going to come next for the two of them but she does know she’s not worried. Not right now. Not about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about this OTP on my tumblr: juggycooper <33333


End file.
